mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Anpanman
Nippon Television Network Corporation |first_aired=October 3 1988 |last_aired= |num_episodes= }} Anpanman, written by Takashi Yanase, a Japanese writer of children's stories, is one of the most popular Anime in Japan. It is produced by Nippon Television Network Corporation. Yanase has been writing Anpanman since 1968. The television series called has been on the air in Japan since 1988. In South Korean television, it is known as “Narara Hoppangmaen” (hangul: ). right|thumb|250px|The "Anpanman Train", Matsuyama, April 2002 Characters *Anpanman ( , voiced by Keiko Toda): The hero of the story, whose head is a bun made by Jam Ojisan. His name comes from the fact that he is a man with a head made of bread (Japanese: pan, a loanword from the Portuguese word meaning "bread") that is filled with bean jam (Japanese: an) called an anpan. His weakness is water or anything that makes his head dirty. He regains his health and strength when Jam Ojisan bakes him a new head and is placed on his shoulders. Anpanman's damaged head, with Xs in his eyes, flies off his shoulders once a new baked head lands. He was created when a shooting star landed in Jam Ojisan's oven while he was baking. He has two special attacks called: An-punch and An-kick. When Anpanman comes across a starving creature or person, he lets the unfortunate creature or person eat part of his head. *Jam Ojisan ( , voiced by Hiroshi Matsuoka): The father of Anpanman, and a very kind baker. His name means "Uncle Jam". *Batakosan ( , voiced by Rei Sakuma): Assistant to Jam Ojisan. She's dedicated and hard working, but sometimes forgetful. She also makes and mends the capes Anpanman and the other heroes use to fly with. Her name means "Butter Girl". *Baikinman ( , voiced by Ryusei Nakao): The villain in the story, he is the leader of the Viruses. He and Anpanman were born at the same time and are polar opposites of good and evil. His name means "Germ man". *Dokinchan ( , voiced by Hiromi Tsuru): Baikinman's female partner in crime. She is selfish, childish, and greedy, but sometimes shows kindness. She has a crush on Shokupanman. Her name is a combination of the onomatopeia for a quickly beating heart, "Dokin", and the diminutive/affectionate suffix "-chan". *Kabirunrun ( ): These are Baikinman's little henchmen. Their main purpose is to rot Anpanman's head with mildew/mold (Japanese: kabi). *Cheese ( , voiced by Koichi Yamadera): Jam Ojisan's dog. He became a loyal friend after Anpanman saved his life. *Shokupanman ( , voiced by Sumi Shimamoto): A friend of Anpanman. His head is made from sliced white bread (Japanese: shoku pan). He is sober, earnest, and narcissistic. His job when not helping Anpanman is serving lunch to the schoolchildren. *Currypanman ( , voiced by Michiyo Yanagisawa): Another of Anpanman's friends. His head is made from curry filled bread. He is quick tempered and hot-headed on the surface, but gives way to a kind and sentimental interior. He can use the hot curry concealed in his head as a weapon. *Melonpanna ( , voiced by Mika Kanai): Anpanman's friend. Her head is made from melon bread. Her special attack, the Melo-Melo Punch, makes bad guys woozy with affection. *Rollpanna ( , voiced by Mina Tominaga): Melonpanna's sister who has two hearts: A red one of goodness, and thanks to Baikinman, a black one of evil. The sight of Anpanman can trigger her evil heart while the sight of Melonpanna can trigger her good one. She started out in the series as a loner at Baikinman's beck and call, but she broke from his power and wanders the world doing good deeds, but staying away from others for fear of what she would do if her black heart is triggered. Her nickname is "The tragic heroine". In each episode Anpanman fights with Baikinman and helps the people of the town. He always goes on patrol in the area around the house of Jam Ojisan. He is a symbol of justice, fighting for the cause of justice every day. Anpanman has a long history and new characters are frequently introduced, keeping the series fresh. right|thumb|250px|Anpanman Inflatable Toy Notes of interest * Koichi Yamadera and Mika Kanai, the voice actors for Cheese and Melonpanna respectively, are married. * Spawned a short lived spin-off show after one of the more popular recurring characters on the show, Oomusubiman. External links * Official anime site * ] Category:Anime series Category:Fantasy anime ja:アンパンマン zh:麵包超人